Books and Alcohol
by ServeMeTheSky
Summary: Blake might have had her plans for a relaxing evening interrupted, but there was something about Yang, drunk or not, that made her happy. Implied Bumblebee.


**This story is for RedMageXII.**

 **Apparently I can't write drunken tropes without them going a bit sensible either.**

* * *

Blake lay down on her bed, relishing the opportunity to have the room to herself for the evening. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the company of her teammates, because she did, but it was difficult to concentrate on what she was reading when Weiss and Ruby were always bickering, or Yang was digging her in the ribs with another one of her puns. None of them had the appreciation for books that she did.

Weiss and Ruby were spending the evening with Winter, who wanted to dine with her sister and the friend she was always talking about. Yang had decided to catch up with Uncle Qrow. Blake had been invited along but she declined, citing homework as an excuse. It was partially true, but she also felt like she might be a bit of a third wheel amid the family catch-up.

Blake had done all of her homework as soon as the others had gone, wanting the chance to work through it whilst there weren't any distractions. Keeping on top of her work was important to her. Anyway, Yang was bound to come crying to her the night before it was due because she hadn't done it, and could she copy Blake's, please? Being able to help her partner wasn't a major factor in when Blake completed her work, but it certainly helped. Yang always smiled the widest when Blake did a favour for her, apparently thrilled that the usually laconic Faunus was willing to do a favour for her.

She had taken a long, hot shower after her homework was done, before changing into a comfortable pair of pyjamas. It was quite novel to have the bathroom to herself without being chased out by one of her teammates. How they managed to look so put together all of the time when they shared one bathroom was quite incredible.

It was still relatively early so Blake hoped she could get a couple of hours reading time in before the others came back. She made herself comfortable, settled back into her pillows and opened the book, sighing happily at the chance to lose herself in literature.

She had barely made it to the end of the first page when she heard a thudding sound from outside the door, followed by a strange scratching sound. She cocked her head towards the door, waiting to see if it would happen again. It might be something serious, but it could only be Nora up to one of her silly pranks again.

The scratching sound intensified, followed by what sounded like someone cursing under their breath. If someone was trying to break into her room, they weren't doing a very good job of it. Blake got up silently and tiptoed over to the door. She turned the handle as quietly as she could, before psyching herself up and throwing the door open.

Whatever she was expecting to discover, it wasn't an armful of blonde teenager. Yang overbalanced as the weight of the door was taken away from her, and she pitched forward, falling onto Blake. Blake wasn't expecting the added weight and fell backwards, hitting the floor with a thud as Yang landed on top on her.

"What the-" Blake choked out as her head bounced off the carpet. "Yang?"

A pair of lavender, slightly-unfocused eyes drifted upwards to meet her own. "Hi Blake," Yang replied cheerfully. "How are you?"

Blake tried unsuccessfully to wiggle away from Yang, but the blonde's weight was too much for her. "You're back early," she said, trying to free herself. "Weren't you supposed to be out with your uncle?"

"I was!" Yang replied enthusiastically. "And now I'm back! Did you miss me?"

Blake ignored the question as a slightly sour smell started to seep into her nose. "Have you been drinking?" she asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

Yang grinned sheepishly at her.

"Yang! You know you're too young to buy alcohol." She winced as Yang carelessly shifted her arm upwards in order to press a finger against her lips.

"Shh!" Yang said. "I know. Qrow took me out to a little bar out of the way. I only had a couple, don't worry about it."

"A couple too many," Blake muttered, turning her head away from the smell of alcohol on Yang's breath. "You smell like a brewery. You'll have a headache in the morning," she warned.

Yang beamed down at her. "Aww, you're sweet to worry about me," she exclaimed. "You'll look after me though, won't you Blakey? You won't let me get a headache, right?" She pouted down at Blake, giving her a pair of sad eyes that the Faunus just knew she had copied from her sister. Unfortunately, Blake was just as unable to say no to them as she was to Ruby.

"If you let me get up, then I'll be able to get you a glass of water," Blake sighed reluctantly. "And some painkillers as well."

Yang scrambled ungracefully to her feet, accidentally elbowing Blake in the stomach as she did so. Blake stifled her cry of pain and followed her upwards, darting off into the small bathroom to get the supplies she needed. She filled a glass full of water and took a packet of painkillers out of the cupboard, carrying them back into the dorm room.

Yang was lying happily on her stomach on Blake's bed, flipping through the book she had been about to read with avid interest.

"You know that your bed is the one on top of this?" Blake asked, handing over the water.

"Yes, but that's all the way up there," Yang said. "And this bed is warm and smells like you."

Blake flushed at the words Yang was saying. She had always been quick to speak what was on her mind, but apparently alcohol removed her filter entirely.

"Drink your water," she muttered, unable to think of a comeback.

Yang obediently drank her water and swallowed two of the pills that she had been given, handing the glass back to Blake with a smile on her face. Blake couldn't help but mimic her expression. She might have had her plans for a relaxing evening interrupted, but there was something about Yang, drunk or not, that made her happy.

She turned around and put the glass down on the windowsill, only to discover that Yang was now sprawled across the length of her bed, with her eyes closed.

"Yang," she said sternly, "you can't sleep here. That's my bed."

Yang just mumbled something into her pillow, and made no effort to move.

"Yang," Blake tried again. "I wanted to read my book."

"I'm not stopping you," Yang yawned as she rolled over in the bed, pulling herself into a slightly more upright position. "Come and read. You can read aloud to me. I like hearing your voice." She rubbed at her eyes, clearly trying to fight off the effect the alcohol was having on her. "I don't hear it enough."

"You'll be hearing it plenty if you don't get out of my bed," Blake said, mostly to herself, but it didn't have any real feeling behind it. She knew that once Yang had made her mind up about something, it was very difficult to get her to change it. "Are you going to move so I have room then?"

Yang groaned at the injustice of having to move a foot closer to the wall when she was perfectly comfortable where she was, but did it anyway. She patted the slightly crumped covers when she was done, inviting Blake to come and lie down.

Blake mentally psyched herself up for what was about to happen. She wasn't particularly affectionate by nature - her time in the White Fang only reinforcing her view that getting too close to people led to them letting you down - but she knew that Yang wasn't about to accept any excuse for why she wouldn't cuddle up.

She dragged her rather reluctant feet over and awkwardly positioned herself into a sitting position on the bed. Yang immediately rolled over and cuddled into Blake's side, flinging one arm over her stomach and nuzzling her face into Blake's chest.

Any hope about escaping Blake might have had was extinguished.

She lay there awkwardly for a moment, pinned down by the soft, warm weight of her partner. She had to admit that it wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it was a whole new realm of experience for her.

"I can't hear reading," Yang sing-songed, her voice muffled slightly by the material of Blake's top.

Blake picked up her book and turned back to the first page. "I don't think this book is going to be your sort of thing, Yang," she said, trying to find herself one last out. It was true, at least. The blonde preferred books and films with high-octane, no-holds-barred, dramatic action. The book Blake was reading was more like philosophical fiction.

"I don't mind," Yang yawned. "It's the way you say things, not what you're saying, that I like."

Blake felt heat rising to her face as Yang cuddled even closer in, but she cleared her throat and began to read anyway. Never one to enjoy the sound of her own voice, Blake felt self-conscious at first but Yang didn't seem to react at all to what she was saying, so she soon settled into a rhythm. After a few pages the only way she knew that Yang was still awake was the hand slowly stroking her side. It was slightly distracting, but Blake tried to focus her attention on the words.

As she read on, the hand crept slowly across her ribs, then down to the plane of her stomach, then across to her hip. Blake swallowed hard at the touch, praying that Yang didn't notice the way her voice wavered slightly on some words, or how she paused for too long in between sentences. Yang was always flirtatious, but she respected that Blake didn't always respond well to it. She had never pushed for more than Blake was willing to give, but the alcohol must have been affecting her in more ways than one.

Yang's hand stilled against the curve of her hip, and Blake almost managed to forget about it as she carried on reading. She could concentrate a little bit more on the story now and found that she was enjoying it as much as she was anticipating.

The company wasn't bad either.

By her side, the hand was starting to move again. Blake looked down at Yang, who still had her eyes closed, but a small smile was tugging at her lips, suggesting that the blonde knew exactly what she was doing. Blake studiously ignored it as she continued through the chapter she was on.

She did almost choke on her tongue when the hand slipped underneath her body and down the back of her trousers.

"What on Remnant are you doing?" she hissed, trying to squirm away from the touch. She was still pinned down by Yang's body so she couldn't get far.

"Trying to find it," Yang offered as a reply, spreading her palm over one buttock, then the other.

"Trying to find what?" Blake asked, using her free hand to try and pull Yang's arm out from her trousers. "Yang, stop it, you've been drinking."

This gave Yang pause, and she raised her head to look Blake in the eye. "It's not like that," she said earnestly, even if her words were a little slurred. She didn't remove her hand though. "You know I wouldn't, right?"

Blake could see the sincerity in her partner's face, and she nodded. "But what are you doing though?" she asked, still acutely aware of the rather intimate touch.

"I wanted to see if you have a tail."

Blake stared at her like she was crazy. "Why would I have a tail?" she asked.

"You're a Faunus," Yang replied like it was obvious. "Sun has a tail."

"Sun is a monkey Faunus," Blake explained. "He has a monkey tail. I am a cat Faunus, so I have cat ears. Faunus only get one distinguishing feature."

Yang's face fell. "So you don't have a tail then?" She looked disappointed. "Hey, does that mean Velvet doesn't have a tail either? I bet she would look cute with a little rabbit's scut."

Blake shook away the mental image of Velvet with both ears and a scut. She looked like a woman Blake had once seen on the front cover of a dirty magazine. "Just the ears," she clarified.

"I think it would have been cute if you had a tail I could play with," Yang sighed. She ripped her hand out of Blake's trousers and went straight for the bow on her head instead, pulling it off to reveal velvet ears.

Blake jumped from the unexpected action, but arched into the touch when Yang started rubbing them. She closed her eyes and luxuriated in the pleasant sensation.

"I don't mind getting to play with your ears instead though," Yang said. "I can, right?"

Blake hummed in response.

"Will you keep reading to me?" Yang whispered.

Blake forced her eyes open and tried to find the book she had thrown aside. If she had thought Yang stroking her stomach was distracting, having her ears rubbed was something else entirely.

She fumbled to turn to the page she had been on, and after clearing her throat, Blake continued reading.

When Weiss and Ruby returned from dinner later that night, they could still see the light from their dorm room seeping out from underneath the door. Assuming that their roommates were still up, Ruby flung the door open and started to holler a greeting.

"Good ev-" she started.

Luckily Weiss was quicker to take stock of the room, and slammed her hand across Ruby's mouth to stifle her.

"You dolt," she hissed. "Can't you see that they are sleeping?"

Blake had shifted until she was almost lying down on the bed, with her head angled towards Yang. Her book was lying discarded on the covers, and the hand that had been holding it was gripping onto Yang's shirt. Yang was still wrapped around the Faunus, tucked tightly into the side of her body, with her fingers weaved through Blake's hair, holding onto the cat ears.

Ruby squealed quietly. "They are so cute!" she mumbled against Weiss's hand. "Don't you think so?"

"I guess," Weiss said dismissively, although the corner of her mouth was turned up into a smile. "Come on, we should get ready for bed as well."

"Can we sleep like that?" Ruby asked as she was herded into the bathroom.

Weiss clipped her around the back of the head. "Don't be daft," she scolded, shutting the door behind them.

Blake's ears twitched slightly as the two girls continued to bicker in the bathroom, registering that the whole team was home for the night. She should get up to greet them, and ask about their evening, but Yang's touch was so inviting that she couldn't help but sink back into it. Small talk could wait until the morning when Blake was surrounded by the feel of Yang.


End file.
